BRP Datu Sikatuna (PF-5)
|Ship flag= |Ship name=USS Amick (DE-168) |Ship builder=Federal Drydock & Shipbuilding Co. |Ship ordered=1942 |Ship laid down=30 November 1942 |Ship launched=27 May 1943 |Ship commissioned=26 July 1943 |Ship decommissioned=16 May 1947 |Ship struck=15 June 1978 |Ship fate=Transferred to JMSDF in 1955, reverted to US Navy in 1975. Transferred to Philippine Navy in 1976. }} |module2= |Ship name=JDS Asahi (DE-262) |Ship namesake=The name Asahi means rising sun, which by extension is a metaphor for Japan. |Ship operator=Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force |Ship commissioned=1955 |Ship decommissioned=1975 |Ship fate=reverted to US Navy in 1975. }} |module3= |Ship name=RPS Datu Sikatuna (PS-77) |Ship namesake=Datu Sikatuna was the chieftain of Bohol, who made a blood compact and allianced with the Spanish conquistador, Miguel López de Legazpi in 16 March 1565. |Ship operator=Philippine Navy |Ship acquired=13 September 1976 |Ship commissioned=27 February 1980 |Ship decommissioned=1989 |Ship reclassified=BRP Datu Sikatuna (PF-5) |Ship fate=Striken and scrapped on 1989. }} |module4= |Ship beam= |Ship draft= 8.75 ft |Ship power=6,000 hp |Ship propulsion=* 4 × GM 16-278A Main Diesel Engines * 2 × GM EMP 8-268A Auxiliary Diesel Engines with 200kW Generator * 1 × GM EMP 3-268A Auxiliary Diesel Engine with 100kW Generator * 2 shafts |Ship speed=21 knots (maximum) |Ship range=10,800 mi at 12 knots |Ship sensors=* Raytheon SPS-5 G/H-band Surface Search Radar * RCA/GE Mk26 I-band Navigation Radar * AN/SQS-17B Hull mounted Sonar * Mk52 GFCS with Mk41 Rangefinder for 3 in. guns * 3 Mk51 GFCS for 40 mm guns |Ship armament=* 3 × 3"/50 caliber gun Mk.22 dual purpose guns * 1 × Mk.1 Twin L/60 Bofors 40 mm gun * 8 × Mk.4 Oerlikon 20 mm cannons * 3 × Mk.15 21" Torpedo Tubes * 1 × Mk.10 Hedgehog Projector (144 rounds) * 8 × Mk.6 Depth Charge Projectors * 2 × Mk.9 Depth Charge Tracks }} }} The BRP Datu Sikatuna (PF-5) was one of the three ex-USN that served with the Philippine Navy, the others being BRP Datu Kalantiaw (PS-76) and BRP Rajah Humabon (PF-11). History Commissioned in the US Navy as the in 1943, she was mostly assigned at the Atlantic theatre doing escort duties for transatlantic convoys. She served in the Pacific theatre in the middle of 1945, and received the unconditional surrender of all Japanese forces in the northern Palaus, which was received by the Americans in the wardroom on board Amick on September 1945. Amick was reassigned back to the Atlantic Fleet on December 1945 and remained in semi-active status until her decommissioning on May 1947. Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force She was transferred to the Japanese government as JDS Asahi (DE-262) on 14 June 1955. Together with her sistership JDS Hatsuhi (DE-263), they became one of the first warships of the newly organized Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force. As newer ships became available to the JMSDF, both ships were decommissioned and returned to the US Navy on June 1975.Dictionary of American Naval Fighting Ships.[http://www.history.navy.mil/danfs/a13/amick.htm "Amick" page].Dictionary of American Naval Fighting Ships. [http://www.history.navy.mil/danfs/a13/atherton.htm "''Atherton" page]. Philippine Navy Remained laid-up in Japan, she was transferred to the Philippine government in 13 September 1976 and was sold as Excess Defense Article on 23 December 1978. As a Philippine Navy ship, she was named RPS Datu Sikatuna (PS-77), and was towed to South Korea for an extensive refit in 1979. During this period South Korea also turned over 2 of their own ex-USN Cannon class ships to the US Navy in 1977, namely the Kyong Ki (DE-71) /[[USS Muir (DE-770)|USS Muir (DE-770)]] and Kang Won (DE-72) / [[USS Sutton (DE-771)|USS Sutton (DE-771)]]. These were also turned-over by the US to the Philippine government, which were later on cannibalized for use as parts hulk to upgrade and repair the Datu Sikatuna and her sistership ''Rajah Humabon'', and provide both ships with additional guns and improve her machinery.Dictionary of American Naval Fighting Ships. [http://www.hazegray.org/danfs/escorts/de770.txt "Muir" page].Dictionary of American Naval Fighting Ships. [http://www.hazegray.org/danfs/escorts/de771.txt "Sutton" page]. With these upgrades, she was formally commissioned to the Philippine Navy in 1980, and formed the backbone of the Philippine Fleet together with 2 of her sister ships and other ex-US Navy destroyer escorts. She was reclassified as BRP Datu Sikatuna (PF-5) on July 1980, now using the "BRP" ship naming standard and carrying a "Frigate" classification, and served until 1989 when she was decommissioned and scrapped.Wertheim, Eric: The Naval Institute Guide to Combat Fleets of the World 15th Edition, page 550. Naval Institute Press, 2007. She became a parts hulk for the remaining ship of her class, the [[BRP Rajah Humabon (PF-11)|BRP Rajah Humabon (PF-11)]]. References External links * Philippine Navy Official website * Philippine Fleet Official Website * Philippine Defense Forum * NavSource Online: Destroyer Escort Photo Archive * Hazegray World Navies Today: Philippines * Naming and Code Designation of PN Ships Category:Datu Kalantiaw-class frigates Category:Ships built in New Jersey Category:1943 ships